Eiran of Anstrel
by Momo Hideki
Summary: A story from a dream I had, I think it would go along with the plot of Dungeons and Dragons. Except, she went by choice; though this is a story of love, war, adventure, and a higher calling. Read along with this tale of the deeds of the Hero of Anstrel


On an asteroid not far out of the solar system. In the prescence of another sun beyond ours. There is a tale, the tale of a young girl by the name of Eiran, the hero of Anstrel, defeater of Aurion, and beloved leader of the inhabitants of Anstrel.

Her tale begins with a small run down village in South Africa. There was a small girl, naught but skin and bone, obviously starving and homeless. One summer day in the scorching heat of the sun dried savannah village, a British couple came to the village trying to take care of the sick and to help the hungry from the famine and horrid plagues of the African landscape.

This little girl snatched a coin purse filled with money from the man, and ran in a dramatic haste to her hiding spot near a filthy water hole. The wife of the man followed her to the spot and found her in a small burrow that seemed to have lost its previous owner to the starven and wandering child.

The woman saw how scared the little girl was and smiled kindly. "I won't hurt you, little one." She said in a gentle and kind voice. For some reason the girl couldn't do anything except trust her. So the child crawled out and gave her back the coin purse. The woman took the girl's hand and led her back to the village and to the man whom she pickpocketed earlier.

The man looked at his wife and then the child, kneeling down infront of the child he stared at her with honey golden eyes with the gentlest and kindest gaze that seemed possible. He smiled at her behind a thick brown mustache that looked like an oversized catipillar. "You certainly are fast, young lady. May I ask as to who your parents are in this village?" He said in a burly deep voice, yet also distinguished.

The child stared with empty eyes, long since lost emotion. She did not wish to answer, but in a choked croak of a voice she muttered, "I have no one. I am alone." The woman who led her back gave her husband a worried and sympathetic look, as if she were communicating to him through body language and not words. Her husband returned the gaze with a firm stare and then he turned his eye back onto the child.

"Little one, have you always been this way?" He asked her with a stone hard expression, as if he was blocking the utter sadness from every word that left her dried, cracked lips from earlier. The child stared at the ground and suddenly began crying, but not a cry of sadness, more like rain...without a single bit of emotion.

"As long as I can remember, sir." The young urchin croaked. She wiped her eyes, bowed her dirt crusted head, and began to turn back in the direction of her burrow. The man grabbed her shoulders softly and squeezed gently avoiding hurt upon the child. She turned to look up at the man and woman and they had a look of sympathy and pity in their eyes, as if they had lived one day in her life and understood it all.

The man gave her a stern stare and softly said to her in the gentlest voice, "Come with us, little one. We could look after you, give you a home, food, clothes,...and a bath." The child looked at him bewildered and then at the woman who seemed to have been crying this entire time.

-Ten years later-

The couple that had found the child named her "Eiran" it was a name for courage and grace. She grew strong and kind, she often helped the homeless and poor in the streets of London. One day across the news from the television the anchor from their favorite news channel was announcing the start of a shuttle program to send willing families into space to live on the new Space Colony that was established upon a converted asteroid.

The name of the Area was Anstrel. There was another species that inhabited the so called planet along with the new found human residence. They called themselves the Ach'onar. They fit the human story description of orcs. Little did Eiran know that she was going to have the greatest adventure of her life and save thousands on this "planet".


End file.
